


Shortstack Phenomenon

by ThatFutaObsessedGuy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hyper Ass, Hyper breast, Other, Porn With Plot, cock growth, horsecock, hyper, shortstacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaObsessedGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaObsessedGuy
Summary: "Someone" decided to have a little fun and transformed all the smaller girls of the monastery into busty versions of themselves and sent them a message to meet up in a faraway room in the monastery, where no one will hear them scream… of pleasure.Also, please don't read if you have a mild heart, this is porn. Don't pull a "Bless me with your love" reaction on me.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Shortstack Phenomenon

**Characters here are all 18 or more**

“Why are you all here?”

Edelgard, with her dominant aura, immediately took hold of the discussion, facing the four other cloaked figures adorned with familiar faces.

“Well, we got an invitation to come here tonight. I don’t know much more, and apparently, none of them do, so… I vote to get out of here and get to bed, it’s too late”

The closest robe talked, Hilda’s head sprouting out of its top. The laziness oozing off her tone, you could tell she wasn’t really interested in the reason they were all there, only wanting to get it over with.

“Come on, Hilda, don’t you want to know what happened?”

“I don’t really care to be honest, I am pretty happy with it, like, I am not gonna search a cure”

“Yeah, I could have told that, no need to precise”

The angry cape that bickered with Hilda was Lysithea, the smallest out of everyone there, although not by much. Her white hair spun around as she was now facing the two last cloaks who hadn’t spoken to Edelgard. Her height similar to the rest of the group, a little ginger head poked out of one of them, her face seemingly just happy to be here, contrarily to her neighbor, who seemed to want little to nothing to do with this whole situation.

“Hey, Bernie, looks like you won’t be alone from your house tonight! See, no need to be nervous, your house leader is here to protect you!”

The purple haired student looked at the new arrival with a little panic in her eyes, though it noticeably calmed when she looked at Edelgard’s eyes, their very calm and calming look enchanting her to the point that she relaxed a bit.

Noticing the look she was getting from Bernadetta, she blushed a bit and kindly smiled to the best of her capacity, before finally tilting to what the two Golden Deers said and turning to them.

“Wait, you said you knew why you were here?”

“Well, yeah, duh.”, said Hilda. “I supposed you would have guessed too, since you’re a lot smarter than me and I guessed it in the blink of an eye.”

“I’m sorry, it might be a little bit late, my brain isn’t at its highest capacity I suppose. Mind to light my lantern?”

“Well, it might be more obvious to us since I and Hilda were talking when it happened, but, well, we were part of the same… event, and then…” said Lysithea while holding up a paper letter that was familiar to all the girls, “this appeared in front of me, next to another one…”

“Floating in front of me!”, cut Hilda, her happy face looking a lot less confused than the rest of them. “And so, after reading it and exchanging our information and seeing that it was all the same, we agreed to be here at the time indicated!”

“We even arrived early, to see if someone had set a trap or maybe if anyone was waiting.”, said the white haired Deer with a smug grin, “And here we are, waiting for something to happen.”

“Wait… what event happened?” asked Edelgard, her face becoming a little red, remembering what happened to her that same day.

“Well, the body gro--”

“Oh, sorry, I’m late!”, said someone rushing in, a large, hooded robe covering her head as she burst. Little green locks were betraying her, if her tone of voice and her small height didn’t already, since the majority of the students of this size were already standing there. Pushing the hood back, letting the green locks roll freely out, Flayn just smiled to everyone as she said “My brother wouldn’t let me go at night, so I had to wait for him to fall asleep. Fortunately, he wore himself out today, so it was pretty easy!”, she said giggling, the thrill of disobeying rushing adrenaline through her.

“Yeah, brothers can be like that-- wait, Seteth sleeps?”, said Hilda, sounding genuinely confused, her joke only betrayed by a little chuckle getting out of her mouth.

The entire room burst out laughing, except Edelgard, who still largely smiled at the pleasantry, and Flayn, who tilted her head to the side, not understanding what the laughter was all about.

“Well, well, well, it seems everyone here is having a good time!”, an unknown voice said with a little giggle.

All the heads spun around, the voice coming from everywhere at once. The faces of all were confused, except Flayn’s, who had a look of disbelief and astonishment.

“I was afraid no one would show up, too afraid of or too… occupied, let’s say, with what happened to them.”

A little light appeared out of the ceiling, a ball of sorts, from which emanated a dimmed green light. The orb started to take form, a human like form at that, with a short frame and long hair.

“Hello everyone, glad all of you got my letter! I am even glader to see all of you followed my orders.”

“Well of course we followed them, how else could we do anything about it?”, replied Lysithea. “And as for the cloak, do you think we could have worn something else? That is the only thing that was left in my room! What did you do with the rest of my clothes, and who are you anyway?”

“Calm down, sheesh, you’re a spicy one! For your clothes, I disposed of them, I supposed they wouldn’t be useful to you, but don’t worry, a new arrival of fitting clothes should arrive tomorrow!”

“Wha--”

“As for who I am, I have no interest in telling you. And to be honest, I don’t--”

“Wait,”, interrupted Edelgard, “did you talk about changes? Do you mean that we are all here for… the same reason?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I was just very curious about all that.”, said Annette. “I mean, it is really weird, isn’t it? I received that letter just after a strange incident, you see I--”

“No, no, no, shhh…”, said the mysterious glowing figure. “That would be no fun if you spoiled the surprise for the others, now, wouldn’t it? I do believe some of you already did so,” said as the ghostly silhouette turned to Hilda and Lysithea, “but as for the rest of you, I do believe you are in pure darkness. Correct?”

“I was just really afraid of disobeying orders,”, replied the shy purple head,”so I just came here without asking questions.”

“I am, too, greatly confused,”, replied Edelgard, “even though I do believe I am starting to know what this meeting is about…”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I am ready to get started, whatever it is we are doing!”, said Annette. “So, what are we doing, Miss green light?”

“Ah, finally a little enthusiasm!”, replied the green. “So, to start: drop the robes.”

All the faces froze out of shock, a red blush going to everyone’s cheeks. The green form chuckled as she waited, no one seeming particularly eager to start.

“Oh, I get it, we’ll just do it in turns! So, I’ll be choosing the order, and I say… Hilda, you’ll be the first one!”

Hilda, the most extroverted out of all of them, seemed reluctant at the idea of disrobing in front of everyone here. It’s not like no one here had already seen her naked, Lysithea had earlier today, and so did some of these girls when they were getting out of the sauna, but it was just… a bit much.

“Come on, get to it. Or maybe you want a little help?”, said the green voice, only half joking.

Hilda sighed, but started to get the knot holding the robe undone, the blushing even getting to her hands.

Meanwhile, the other girls in the room stared in disbelief, particularly Bernadetta, the only reason she didn’t faint being the fact that she was one of the girls, with Lysithea, who had seen Hilda get out of the sauna by “accident”.

When all was done, the robe just pooled at her feet, her body on full display for everyone else to see- and oh was it different from what Bernadetta remembered from the sauna.

Hilda was always the bustiest of the Golden Deer house, probably tied for the bustiest student in the academy with Dorothea, rivaling even professor Manuela in size, but what was there tonight put every single academy member, student or teacher, to shame. Her chest ballooned outwards, her gigantic breasts incomprehensibly standing on her chest, but leaving her standing straight. They seemed to be functioning by all means, but seemed so artificial and out of place on such a girl, standing so low, that it couldn’t be natural.

Lowering the eyes, the rest of the girls could see that the rest of her body didn’t get so much change, or at least from what they perceived under the amount of breast flesh that hid the view, until they arrived at her hips. Similar to her bust, Hilda was always on the larger side, but her rear now exceeded reason, not being able to be contained by an entire shelf, seeming so soft and yet standing so strong against gravity. The ass that she now bore could by no means dethrone her breasts as her most appealing feature, but was still very much impressive, accompanied by very thick thighs, seemingly a mix of exercise and genetics, one of which not being possible considering how lazy she was.

While the girls admired the naked body of their friend, the light reformed itself back into a small ball and slightly moved to now be in the center of the room, so that the room could be litten up a little and so the girls could see her and each other at all times. She took chairs out of the stocking room on the side, disposing them behind all the girls.

“Alright, very well, Hilda! Now, who should go next?”, asked the green light blob, her voice calling everybody back at attention, except Lysithea, who kept her eyes locked onto Hilda's breasts, her mind contorting in strange ways. “Any volunteers? I said I’d choose, but if anyone wants to ease the burden, they can.”

“I’ll do it!”, said the joly voice of the only Blue Lions girl. “I really want to understand though: why do--”

“Shhh, I said! No spoiling each other!”, the green voice interrupted. “Alright, Annette, go for it. But… I want Bernadetta to do so at the same time.”

“Whaaaa-”, said the small Black Eagle, her eyes bulging out. “I-I’m sorry, I d-don’t think I’m read-dy!”

“Oh, dear Bernadetta, you are ready! Don’t worry, this is why I put you in a team with Annette!”, the green voice precised joyfully.

“I’m sorry, miss Green, or however you wish to be called”, interrupted Edelgard,” but I think that if Bernie doesn't want to do so, she should be allowed to abstain.”

“N-no, Edelgard, I think I am ready, it just took me by surprise, that is all”, replied a suddenly confident Bernadetta, her voice sounding way calmer than earlier, as if something soothing just washed over her.

“Alright then! If you two don’t have any objections, then let’s get started! Everyone, sit down, let’s be comfortable!”, the light announced.

Annette rapidly started to undo her robe, eager to show what she got, unlike Bernadetta, who took her time, always a little unsure of what to do in these situations, but following orders anyway.

Annette finished first, the clothing falling to the ground. Unlike Hilda, her stature seemed a lot more reasonable, even if that didn’t mean anything, considering the disproportionate size of the Golden Deer’s assets. Even then, the girl, who was supposed to be flat everywhere, now had some pretty tits, her nipples standing over flesh at least a good cup size over Hilda’s original size. A pretty bubble butt complemented her frame, the ass pushing back a little, offering a pretty little cushion for her on every seat she would take, and some thighs that were as thick as Hilda’s previous ones.

The real piece of art, though, was something that left all the other girls gasping, a general shock getting through the room as fast as the vision of the thick piece of meat. A gigantic, almost foot to crotch length dick was standing between her legs, seemingly exactly as thick as her thigh. The absolute unit grasped every eye, even briefly interrupting Bernadetta’s stripping for a couple seconds. The 2 foot and some cock had a veiny exterior, raising the question of how didn’t she pass out of blood loss already from the smarter students of the group. Underneath the base of it hung two great testicles, probably each as big as one of her breasts in size. The rod seemed already excited, everyone asking themselves the question why until their eyes closed in on the naked form of Hilda, breasts bouncing ever so slightly even as she was immobile.

“I-I’m done!”, called Bernadetta, quickly drawing the eyes on her as the powerful effect of the divine vision lingered in the room, only to be shattered seconds later by what the girls saw in Bernadetta. Her body was actually pretty different from Annette’s, but still fairly similar. Her bust was almost non-existent, although she did still have more breasts than before, going maybe a cup or two up in size, just enough to jiggle a little as she made a little turn around for everyone to see.

The impressive thing that most differentiated her from Annette, though, was her ass. One thing was certain, she would never have the need for any chair ever again, for her ass would provide a seat more comfortable than anything. In terms of size, it was probably even bigger than Hilda’s current one, the thick cheeks spanning more than the rest of her entire body in surface, each one easily four times her face. Her thighs thickened to the point of covering all space visible between them, her hips curving in a somewhat unnatural angle from a flat and frail stomach to hips easily tripling the width of Bernadetta’s body.

The thing that snapped the girls out of their confusion only to daze them back, however, was the similarity between Annette and Bernadetta: their gigantic cock. Bernadetta was no inch shorter than Annette, from height or from length, their cocks were the exact same, every millimeter from the balls to the tip, from the vein placement to the height of their testicles.

“Oh, isn’t that pretty?”, called the green light. “You are two little twins! Well, not little… But it doesn’t matter, after that little show off, you’ll have understood: not all of you have only expanded. Some of you have been made… different. In fact, every one of you has been gifted with at least one new ability and, sometimes, a new “weapon”.”

“Abilities?”, asked Flayn, tilting her head to the side. “Do you mean physical ability, or more on the magical side? Oh, will I be able to lift boulders with my bare hands? Or maybe read minds, or fly?”

“No, no, nothing of the sort. Don’t worry, you’ll find out about them at the same time as the others, dear. For now, let’s continue with the disrobing! Let’s go with… how about you, white haired ladies?”

“Me?”, answered the Black Eagle and the Golden Deer.

“Yes, you two! I do think pairs are faster, so let’s commence!”

The two girls, being stared at by the rest of their classmates, just sighed and went on with it.

Hilda was already accustomed to what Lysithea looked like, so she didn’t expect any surprise about her appearance. Talking when the spell started, they were both surprised seeing the other’s body shifting in front of them, only for them to notice the stare of the other and seeing that they had shifts of their own. Once their clothes got shredded by their growth and that the growth seemed to have stopped, they finally took a run for it to their rooms, not seeing each other for the rest of the day. Although she did grow a lot more after it, so maybe Lysithea had time to do so too…

Looking at each other, Bernadetta and Annette just seemed very happy with how they looked. Finally having curves felt so right to them, who had always been flat! The nice cushion each of them had on the chair was so nice, being very warm and soft. They just kept babbling in shushes about how they liked it, Bernie seemingly adopting Annie’s liveliness, both of them having fun eyeing out a bit both of their bodies.

“Done! So, miss green, was that what you had in plan for me?”, said the sassy little girl, her white hair flowing through the air as she made a little circle on herself, all the girls refocusing on her at that exact moment.

Lysithea was known as the youngest ever student of the academy of Garreg Mach, and, until then, her body was approving that statement. Her uncloaked figure was, however, unlike any of the girls would have thought of it to be. The first thing they noticed was how massive her chest had gotten, watermelon size with some nipples on top, normal tits for the standard imposed with Hilda in the room. Her ass was a good size, somewhat under Hilda’s size, but still better fit for the academy’s bimbo Manuela than for a previously pint sized girl like herself. Her ass curved her hips outward, made to fit the now thick thighs she sported, thighs whose thickness now resembled more of the barrels in the market than actual flesh made thighs.

Between the thighs, however, was something even more impressive. Hilda’s eyes then bulged, as she now knew what happened to Lysithea after she went to her room.

Bernadetta and Annette had had normal, albeit above normal size, penises replace their fertile pussies. Lysithea, for herself, now had a thick, huge horse cock between her legs, her normal female attributes gone like they never existed. Her dick was a size that didn’t seem possible, sprouting at a 90 degree angle from her crotch and curving down towards the ground, the flat tip of it almost on the floor. Her dick was pretty smooth, save for two veins that went across the top and the underside of her cock. Her cock was sporting two very nice balls, those being greatly superior in size than any normal horse’s, going from the base of her thigh to her knee.

The gazes of all the girls, even Annette and Bernadetta, were now just focused on the thick piece of girlmeat in their face, not at all concerned by anything else in the world.

As they stared at the fine log between the tiny girl’s legs, Edelgard, still enthralled by it, finished undressing absentmindedly, her gaze still fixated on the object of the entire room’s attention.

After a little while of them just gazing and Lysithea just sitting there, proud of her achievement, the light went and flashed a little bit, distracting the girls attention from their classmate’s huge dick and getting them to gaze at the newly stripped form of Edelgard.

The Adrestian heir was always a little on the smaller side of the line, but her new form seemed to have put that old form to the shadows. Her face was, seemingly, the only one out of all the girls to have been altered, although not so much. Her traits were now softer, as if not as stressed as they were before. It now seemed that she was a normal girl of her age, not a stressed heir to the most powerful nation on the continent.

Under her neck lied her chest, which, by the standards established in this room by Hilda, was only averagely sized, but oh what an average it was. Her chest had ballooned outwards, standing perky and up around her sternum, bigger even than Lysithea’s. Her breasts seemed so strangely defying gravity, their sheer size enough to put anyone to the ground or at least put them off balance.

Her ass, if not as big as Bernadetta’s, was bigger than what her chair seemed to be able to handle, raising the mystery on how it held up until then. The thighs she now had were sized to the effort she was putting in her training, thicker than tree logs and yet still seemingly very soft and jiggling, the jiggle never ending even as she stood still, her mere breathing enough to trigger it.

“My oh my, aren’t these two some cuties?”, stopped the green light. “Though you two aren’t gonna be-- oh, no, no, no, I shouldn’t talk so much. Well, are you all happy with your new features?”

“Oh yes, this is probably the best thing that has ever been done for me!”, said Annette, her curves jiggling as she jumped up and down from sheer excitement.

“Yes, thank you so much! As Annette said, this is incredible, miss!”, said an unusually happy Bernadetta, her behavior resembling that of Annette.

“Yes, I guess this is pretty cool, isn’t it Hilda?”, replied Lysithea, her hands squeezing her own breast flesh.

“Yeah, this is absolutely awesome! Thank you so much, miss green light, this is so good!”, added Hilda.

“Yes, this is in fact something I consider very exciting, I thank you!”, replied Edelgard, ever so formal but still seemingly excited.

“Well, there is one last person that still hasn’t unraveled themself, isn’t that right, cutie?”, said the green light spinning to face the cloaked figure of Flayn.

“Oh!”, was the only thing Flayn was able to say before the green light pressed her, as the others did, to undress herself. With the pressing gazes of five people and a light blob, she felt herself compelled to do so, dropping the robe to the ground very quickly. The other girls, meanwhile, had hungry gazes, asking themselves what the ghost was reserving them for their last friend.

The first thing that the group saw was an explosion of skin color, their sight blocked by flesh getting out from where Flayn was. After the burst, every girl looked around, searching where Flayn could be, until a small voice echoed.

“Hey, girls! I’m up here!”

Looking up, the group of girls couldn’t believe what they saw: over a mountain of flesh that wasn’t there 10 second ago, laid the gentle Flayn on her stomach. Looking down from Flayn’s head, which was the only part the girls could see, they only saw pure, pale skin, until they arrived at the bottom, where they saw a darker skin tone area. The sheer size of the zone must have been at least as big as Flayn herself, minus her upgraded bits.

The girls were still wondering what was that humongous bulge sprouting out of her chest, until they realized: those things attached to her… were her breasts. The giant orbs of flesh that occupied at least a quarter of the room were Flayn’s tits. The nipple to himself must have been as thick as Annette’s and Bernadetta’s cocks, and the areola was wide enough to get all five girls to stand on it.

With that seen, the girls searched for her ass, only for it to be nowhere to be seen. Looking around at the green light, they tried to ask the question, only for the shimmering form to get closer to Flayn’s face and giggle slightly.

“Oh my, you have already found how to use your ability, didn’t you? Or maybe you’ll try to persuade me that it was an accident, hmm?”

“Oh, I would never! It was my doing, yes! I am so happy with your gift, Go- miss!”, replied an ecstatic Flayn. “This couldn’t have been better!”

“Well, since our friend here already found out about her power”, said the light, “let’s explain to you what it consists of. If you would, Flayn.”

“Why, yes! I now have the ability to make curves grow, from anyone, to any size!”, explained a blunt Flayn. “Although, when I first tried to revert the basis you gave me, I found out I couldn’t, so I could only assume that I am not able to reverse under the original size.”

“And there you go! To be clear, all of your powers belong to the same realm as this one. A realm of luxury and debauchery, where sex is the only thing that matters and anyone can be who they want.”

“A clarification would be necessary, though. Can I do this on anyone, from any gender?”

“Why, yes, why couldn’t you? A power like this wouldn’t be fun without a few gender changes in the midst!”

Everyone was now at shock, not only at the sheer size Flayn had, but also from the extent of her power, and its impressive, although unsurprising, lewdness, given the gifts they were given.

“Well, now that you have shown off your power, care to come back to your first form?”

Looking a little disappointed, Flayn still obliged, her body morphing back to that of more reasonable proportions.

Her breasts, that were first as big as a demonic beast, were now a little smaller than Hilda, though her nipples were very much smaller, only about a quarter of the size. The tits looked really out of place on the little shy girl esthetic of Flayn, but she supported them like a champion, here back straight as if they weighed nothing.

Her rear, that remained hidden to all until she shrunk back, was still an impressive piece. All in all, it must have weighed at least as much as the rest of herself, doubling her weight in the process, it being tripled with her tits. It was second only to Bernadetta, which still looked at it in awe, her semi erect cock climbing a little more as she looked at it. Thick thighs complemented the look, a mix between bimbo slut and shy, chaste girl.

“Well, well, well, isn’t that beautiful?”, said the light as she rose to the top of the room. “All 6 of the now most beautiful girls in Fodlan, with powers beyond anyone’s imagination, even yourselves! The question is, now: What will you do with such beauty and power?”

A moment of silence went on, until the light flashed a bit.

“Oh, I know! How about you experiment your new bodies together?”

“Wait, what?!”, was the general reaction from Flayn, Edelgard, Annette and Bernadetta. The Golden Deers were, for themselves, looking in awe at the light, until a mischievous grin appeared on their face simultaneously, locking eyes with every other girl and seemingly planning something.

“Well, girls, what do you say? Let’s form pairs, and do something a little frisky!”, said Lysithea, her cock slowly hardening.

Another silence went on, until Annette, ever so joyous, intervened.

“Well, if someone wishes to try, I am happy to help! Don’t feel forced, though.”

“Well, if you wish to do so,”started Flayn, a naughty grin on her face,” and Hilda and Lysithea are already teaming, I see no problem to join in and help you out!”

Bernadetta and Edelgard, still struck in awe, slowly turned face to face, an understanding forming in their eyes and a light nod shaking their heads.

“Well, since you all seem to want to do something, I’ll simply go.”, said the light, slowly going up and in the ceiling. “Have a good time, and goodbye!”

All the girls briefly gazed up as the light disappeared, until their eyes were attracted to another source of light, green flames lighting the torches as the light went out of their sights.

“Well, girls...”, said Hilda turning to them, Lysithea imitating her.

“Are you in for some fun?”, asked the white haired girl.

**Well, here goes a first chapter, probably won't update any time soon, but since I really like how I did this one, I'll probably do at least two sex scenes. Also, if any tags are missing, comment them, I'll probably add them up if they fit. Please, don't ask me to do things, I'm bad at retention of information, plus, when I am being asked to do something, moreso when I am already doing it, I will not want to do it anymore. Anyway, now that this is out of the way, love, and bye!**

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I have now started work on the second chapter, the good stuff is coming after the somewhat boring exposition. 
> 
> Also, 700+ reads. What. Plus an artist I admired before commented.
> 
> So here, should be out before the end of time


End file.
